Fred of the Armageddon
Fred of the Armageddon is an American post-apocalyptic thriller-comedy comic book series serving as a humorous spin-off to WB Kids: Armageddon, being published by DC Comics since TBD 2020. Synopsis Set after the events of Fredburger issue from Armageddon, Fred Fredburger is now a scavenger out to discover ways to survive the Armageddon. Characters Main *'Fred Fredburger' - an idiotic Baku who became the leader of a small group of survivors and is currently trying to find ways to survive the Armageddon. *'Billy' - a dimwitted young boy who is now rather TBD. He now wears TBD. *'Claire the Ghost' - a cheerful ghost with a speech disorder who ends up TBD. *'Marcie Fleach/Hot Dog Water' - TBD *'Duncan' - a delinquent who TBD. *'Pinkie Pie' - a ditzy pony who TBD. She now wears color goggles and a red scarf. *'Emily McEdderson' - TBD *'Cow' - TBD Supporting *'The Grim Reaper' - the Jamaican-accented personification of Death who ends up to help the survivors to TBD. *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'Ed' - TBD *'Edd "Double D"' - TBD *'Eddy' - TBD *'The Lost Ones', consisting of: **'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the personality leader of the Lost Ones who TBD. He retains his white gloves and red and white shows, but now using a brown neckerchief like his Boom counterpart. **'Twilight Sparkle' - the self-proclaimed personality second-in-command of the Lost Ones who TBD. **'Samantha "Sam" Simpson' - TBD **'Courtney' - TBD **'Gwen' - TBD **'Knuckles the Echidna' - TBD **'Amy Rose' - TBD **'Sally Acorn' - TBD **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Alexandra "Alex" Vasquez' - TBD **'Amanda "Mandy" Walters' - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' - a narcissistic self-proclaimed ladies' man who now has to TBD. **'Little Suzy' - TBD * Antagonists *'Demencia' - an insane criminal who now rules a city where TBD. **'Mandy' - a cynical young girl who TBD. **'The Red Guy' - a sadistic demon who TBD. **'Unikitty' - TBD ** *'Queen Applejack' - a farmer pony who is now the tyrannical queen of Equestria, being out to conquer TBD. **'King Spike' - TBD **'Gen. Rarity' - TBD **'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Sonic's former best friend who now became a sadistic ruler of most of Mobius, Blackburrow and the Park, aiming for the full conquest of the world before the Shadow Queen does it. **'Cream the Rabbit' - a cute rabbit who has fallen into insanity after her mother and sister's death during the Armageddon and TBD. **'Nicole the Robo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence who was converted into a cyborg and serves as TBD. *'God King Chris McLean' - a demented reality host who claims to be the ruler of a giant moving castle and TBD. **'Chieftain Hatchett' - TBD **'Mike' - TBD **'Zoey' - TBD **'Clover Ewing' - TBD ** *'Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Empress' - TBD **'Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' - TBD ** * Deceased characters that appeared in flashbacks *'Irwin' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD *'Owen' - TBD *'Heather' - TBD *'Scott' - TBD *'Princess Celestia' - TBD *'Gerald "Jerry" Lewis' - TBD *'Bunny Bravo' - TBD * Issues #''/Welcome to Hell/'' - TBD # # Trivia *This came out on the same year as WB Kids: Apocalypse. *Unlike the original comic, it features licensed and a few more CN characters. *While more comedic in nature, the comic still manages to feature dark moments. * Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DC Comics